


Three Days

by Lexys23



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Beca Mitchell goes missing one night. It takes three days to find her. While she is missing, Chloe realizes her feeling for her. Will she be able to tell her when they find her?





	1. Day One: The News

 

Chloe Beale was asleep on her bed, when her phone started ringing. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the time, and it was 4:47 a.m..

"This better be important," she muttered, groggy with sleep. She put the phone against her ear without looking at the caller, after unlocking it and answering it of course.

"Chloe, is Beca with you?"she heard Beca's father ask.

She remembered meeting Beca's father, and he asked the Bella's for their number, in case he needed to contact Beca, but couldn't reach her.

"No, she's not here Mr, Mitchell'" Chloe answered, as she sat up. She was frowning, trying to remember if Beca had told her that she would be out at four in the morning.

"Do you know where she might be? She was supposed to call me. She won't answer her cell. And her roommate told me she never returned to her room," the DJ's father told her frantically.

"I'll ask the other Bella's if they've heard anything," Chloe told him, trying to stay calm for his sake.

"Thank you," he answered.

They hung up. Chloe went to Aubrey's room to ask if she knew where the DJ might be. She also send out a text message to the Bellas, asking if they knew where the brunette might be.

"Aubrey, psst, Audrey wake up," the redhead whispered as she shook her best friend awake.

"What?" the blonde asked, annoyed.

"Have you heard from Beca? Or do you know where she is?" Chloe asked, sitting down on the bed.

"She's probably at home or something," Aubrey answered, half asleep.

"Her father told me she wasn't there. She's not answering her cell. And the Bellas don't know where she is. Aubrey, what if something happened to her?" Chloe asked, worried about her new, anti-social friend.

"She's fine. Have you asked Jesse yet?" Aubrey asked, sitting up. Her redhead friend now had her attention.

They decided to call Jesse, who didn't know where she was.

_ *Somewhere else* _

"Hmph!" Beca shouting, with a rag in her mouth. The rag was kept in her mouth with tape. Her wrists were tied together behind her back, as well as her ankles, also with tape.

She couldn't believe her luck. She was walking home from the station. She was listening to her newest mix, when someone came from behind. They covered her mouth and nose with a chloroformed covered clothe. She got lightheaded and lost consciousness. When she gained consciousness, she was in a trunk of a car.

Beca screamed and cried. She tried to get the tape off her wrists and ankles. Her tears were streaming down her face at a quick rate. The car suddenly stopped, and Beca slammed to the side of the car. She felt the car turn off. She started to shake in fear. The trunk opened, and she tried to move away. She couldn't see her kidnapper. It was dark.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I'll keep you safe," her kidnapper said. She shouted and tried to fight back. He hit her on her head, knocking her out.

_ *At Barden* _

"No one has heard from her?" Aubrey asked the Bella's during practice. It was getting late, and no one had heard from or seen Beca. Needless to say, they were getting worried.

"All I know is that she was at her internship," Fat Amy answered, worried for her young friend.

"Where can she be?" Chloe asked, unable to concentrate on practice. No one could. They were all worried.

"Beca's father called the cops, but they said they can't do anything unless she has been missing for twenty-four hours. She's been missing for approximately sixteen. I'm sure, wherever she is, she's fine," Aubrey told the girls.

_ *Somewhere else* _

"Why are you doing this?" Beca asked, tied to a chair. She looked at the guy. He looked about her age. He had blond hair, that was messy. He had bright green eyes. He looked slightly crazy. She knew she had seen him, yet couldn't tell from where. She had been sitting there with him for a few hours.

"I had to have you. You're so pretty, and independent. A girl like you needs someone, and that someone is me," he told her, as she stroked her cheek.

"I-I don't even know you," she said, as she looked at the unfamiliar face.

"I'm in your English class. I sit three seat away from you! How could you not know me!" He shouted, angry.

"Please let me go," she tried, again. He clenched his fists and glared at her. "I won't tell anyone, just please."

"How many times do I have to fuckin' tell you, no!" he shouted, raising his fist.

"I'm sorry," Beca begged, tears streaming down her face. She was scared. She was trembling and trying to get away from him, but the chair prevented her from moving any further.

"How about you show me how sorry you are," he said, as he touched her cheek.

She clinged at the thought of what would happen. He walked up to her and pressed his lips against her. She wished it was all a dream and she will wake up soon.

_ *At Barden* _

"It's been a day and no one has seen or heard from Beca. I'm pretty sure something is wrong," Chloe told her best friend.

"I know. I was praying she was being her moody self and didn't want to talk to anyone," Aubrey answered

"We have to call the cop. I don't care if it hasn't been twenty-four hours. She's missing, and this is wasting time," Chloe told the blonde, as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the police.

Once they got off the phone, they called the Bella's to stay with them for the night. With Beca missing, they feared one of the other members would go missing as well.

_ *Somewhere else* _

Beca stared at the ceiling. Her kidnapper had left, leaving her alone. She was naked, and hurt. Her wrists were taped behind her back. There was blood between her legs. He left a strip of tape over her mouth. Beca wasn't even crying. She was lying there, like a doll. Staring at the ceiling, hoping someone would find her.


	2. Day Two: The Missing

**** Beca slowly opened her eyes. She notices she was back on the chair. She looked at her body and realized that her kidnapper must have dressed her. She had on a bra to cover her breasts and some panties. She also noticed her chair was connected to a wire. She frowned and looked up at her kidnapper, whom she didn't know his name.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, frowning. She looked at the blond man.

"I want to play a game. You're going to love it," he told her, as he finished what he was going. He got a chair and sat in front of her, with a remote on his hand. "I'm going to asked you questions, if you lie, I will press this button. You do not want me to press the button."

"Screw you! Let me go right now!" she shouted, struggling on the chair.

"Stop, it won't work," he told her as calmly as he could.

"Like hell it won't. Let me go you psychotic bastard!" she screamed at him.

He frowned, pain flashed in his eyes. He pressed the button as he glared at her.

Beca stopped moving. She clenched her eyes shut. She felt the current go through her body. It was as if thousand knives her stabbing her. She screamed in pain.

Then, it stopped. The room was quiet with the exception of Beca's labor breathing.

"Don't push me," he told her, watching her. She didn't answer. She was afraid to. "Let's play a game."

"Wh-what game?" Beca asked, cautiously. She didn't want to play any game, but was afraid to refuse.

"I'll ask you a question, if I think your lying, or you do not know the answer, I will press the button," he said, smiling.

"Please, just let me go," Beca begged him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Let's start with the first question," he stated, ignoring her. "What is my name?"

"I-I don't know. I-I'm sorry," she answered, as she tried to think of his name.

"Wrong answer," he said, as he stared at the button.

"No! Please no! I'm sorry, please," Beca shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"You should be," he told her, as he pressed it.

The room was filled with Beca's screams.

_ *At Barden* _

"It's been a whole day, and nothing. The police aren't searching good enough!" Chloe shouted at her best friend.

"They are trying as hard as they can," Aubrey tried to assure the redhead.

"They have to try harder!" Chloe shouted, as she threw a frame to a wall.

"Chloe, calm down, please," Aubrey told the other college student.

"No! We need to find her Bree! What if it's too late for her? Aubrey, I need to tell her that I'm falling for her," Chloe cries, as she slid to the ground. Aubrey sat down next to her and took her in her arms.

"We'll find her, I promise you Chlo, she'll be back with us," Aubrey whispered, as she stroked Chloe's hair. Chloe pressed her face against Aubrey's chest, as sobs shook her body.

"I need her Bree, I need Beca in my life," Chloe muttered, as she broke down.

_ *Somewhere else* _

"Please, no more," Beca begged after getting four question wrong incorrect.

"You little whore, how can you tell me nothing is going on with you and that Jesse freak?" he demanded, throwing the remote across the room.

"Cause nothing is going on!" she shouted, her body numb from the electro-shocks.

"You bitch!" he snapped, as he backhanded her. Her head snapped to the left. She felt some blood in her mouth.

"This is you protecting me? By hitting me? You are crazier than I thought," Beca told him. She didn't want to give up. She couldn't be afraid of him. She couldn't let him break her.

He glared at her, as he clenched his fists. He then smirked, and exited the room.

"Coward! Let me go you bastard!" she shouted. She started to struggle. "Let me go!"

_ *At Barden* _

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm Rebecca Mitchell?" a police officer asked the Bellas. They had decided to have breakfast together.

"No, she didn't have any enemies, and we were her only friends. She didn't interact with many people, except her roommate and the people at her internship, and a capella people," Stacie explained, for once not thinking of sex or hooking up. The other members were shock at how much she knew of Beca's life.

"Does her roommate have a name?" the officer asked, as he wrote everything down.

"All we know is her name is Kimmy Jin," Aubrey answered that time. She decided to give him the names of everyone she knew Beca had interacted with, with the other members adding names as well.

The officer nodded. "Thank you for your time."

"Please, find her," Chloe begged, looked at the cop with sad eyes.

"We're doing all we can ma'am. I will do all I can to bring your friend back, alive," he said, as he gave her a small smile.

"Please," Chloe whispered, tears threatening to escape.

_ *Somewhere else* _

He returned with a knife. He smiled when he saw Beca on the floor. How she managed that, he didn't know. He crouched down behind her and but the ropes, setting her free.

"If you can get through me, you can get away. If you can't get through me, you are mine," he told her. He stepped around her so that he was between Beca and the door.

She tried to think of a way to get around him. She knew he was stronger, and possible faster. She needed to be smart.

_ *At Barden* _

It had been a few hours, when Dr. Mitchell called Chloe. He told her they knew who had her. Some young man named Blake Stevens. He was a classmate of Beca. Someone saw Blake put a person in his trunk. They just needed to find where he was keeping her.

"Aubrey! They found who took her," Chloe told her blond best friend once she got off the phone.

"That's good. We're one step closer to getting her back," Aubrey responded, hugging her friend back. Aubrey hoped the police would find the area quick.

_ *Somewhere else* _

"Oh, and before you try anything, I think I should warn you," her kidnapper, Blake as we now know, said.

He raised his shirt up, to show her the gun he had tucked in his pants. Beca felt herself get dizzy.

Her way out was right there. All she needed to do was get that gun.

Blake, thinking he had won, decided to put the knife down, Beca took the moment to tackle him. They both fell to the ground. Her hand reaching to the gun, as did he.

She pulled it out, but he put his hand on it. Their chests were against each other. The gun was in between them. They struggled to aim the gun at someone. Beca felt her finger on the trigger.

BANG

Beca and Blake stared at each other, both covered in blood, the gun on the ground next to them. One of them, bleeding from the wound.


	3. Day Three: The Finding

 

Chloe woke up that morning, hoping for good news. The day started out great. Beca's father had called saying they had a lead to the captivity of Beca. She was waiting, for a real answer. Aubrey, noticing Chloe's attitude change, decided to have Bella practice. Aubrey wanted to take Chloe's mind off things.

"We won't have enough people," Stacie told them, as she the members sat on the chairs set for them. She wanted to be realistic. Ever since Beca had gone missing, she hasn't been able to think of sex, fearing her next one night stand could kidnap her.

"We will. Watch, the police will find Beca. She's going to return to us, alive. I know she will," Chloe told her teammates. She had faith, and she hoped that Beca was safe and sound. Unharmed, and breathing.

_ *Somewhere else* _

"This is the police, opened the door!" the police demanded, as they banged on the doors.

The survivor looked up, then at the body. They didn't know what to do. They were covered in blood, the warm blood.

_ *At Barden* _

The Bellas were sitting on the ground, taking a small break. Dr. Mitchell entered the practice area, no expression in his face. He walked towards them, stiffly. The Bellas noticed him, but they didn't take in posture. Behind him, Jesse entered, but he didn't know what was going on.

"Chloe, can I speak with you?" the missing DJ's father asked, not making any eye contact with anyone.

"If it's about Beca, you can tell all of us," Chloe said as she stood up. Everyone stood up, with Aubrey standing near Chloe. Jesse moved towards the Bellas, so he could see Dr. Mitchell's face.

"Th-the police found Beca," he started, putting his hand in his pockets. He looked towards the ground.

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Let's go see her!" She tried to run out the room, but Aubrey stopped her. "What's wrong with you?" Chloe snapped, as she glared at her best friend.

Aubrey noticed the look on the man's face. "There's more," the blond said.

Everyone turned to Beca's father, and notice his form. The way he stood in front of them.

"Th-they found Beca, b-but sh-she wasn't breathing," he told them, tears falling down his face. He was trying hard not to break down. He needed to tell them what he was told.

"Wh-what?" Chloe asked in shock. Her whole body froze. It felt like there was no air in her, she couldn't breath.

"She was found, but she's not coming back," Dr. Mitchell said, as he broke down crying. All the members and Jesse had tears running down their face, all except Chloe.

"N-no, you're lying. She's alive. This is just a joke. Just a sick joke," Chloe mumbled, not believing the truth. She tried to leave, but Aubrey wouldn't let her go. "Let me go! I need to see her, I need to tell her that I love her!" Chloe started to cry, but she didn't stop resisting.

"Chloe stop, please, stop. This isn't going to bring her back," Aubrey tried to reason with her.

"Bring her back? She's still alive, this is a dream, yeah, I'll wake up, and this will all just be a dream," she responded, her body shaking.

All the Bellas' hearts broke as they watched one of their captains fall apart. They couldn't believe the badass wouldn't return.

"Chloe, please," Aubrey begged, on the verge of breaking down. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Dr. Mitchell then told them everything. Blake and Beca were fighting for the gun. It went off and shot Blake. They continued to fight, when Beca pushed the gun away from them. Blake then got a knife and stabbed Beca, three times. When the police found them, Beca had taken her last breath a minute before. They had done everything they could, but they couldn't bring her back.

"And Blake? What happened to him? Is he dead too?" Chloe asked, her voice too calm. She had broken down half way through the story, finally accepting the truth.

"No, he survived. He's going to prison for kidnapping, rape, torture, and murder," he answered, feeling pure hate to the man.

"T-tortured?" Stacie asked, her eyes wide with surprise. She expected rape, but not for the man to inflict so much pain.

"They found a self-made electric chair, and they noticed that it had been used," he responded, triggering a new wave of tears.

"He doesn't deserve to live. He should rot in hell for what he did," Jesse snarled, glaring at the floor.

_ ^A few weeks later^ _

Chloe was looking through Beca's mixes, her most recent ones. She found one named Chloe's Mix 3. She clicked on it and found out that Beca had only mix songs Chloe loved, Titanium being one of them, the main one. Beca's voice appeared, speaking to her.

"If you're listening to this Chloe, it means I've finally grew balls and told you now I feel. And you make me happy. Hopefully, we can have the rest of our lives together. I love you Chloe, I really do."

Chloe froze. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't believe she heard what she always wanted, but could not enjoy it. She put the song and the message on repeat, and cried as she heard it.

Aubrey entered their apartment and heard Beca's voice. Frowning, she walked towards Chloe's room and found her crying as she listened to the song again. Aubrey took her in her arms and let her cry.

Aubrey listened to the amazing song. Tears appeared, as she regretted the way she treated the late-DJ. She now saw that Beca did have amazing ideas.

The blond hugged her best friend tighter. They were going to get through it together. They were going to help each other, and not let Beca's memory go to vain. They were going to use her mixes in their competitions. They were going to honor her memory. And help each other move on.


End file.
